republic_of_zealandiafandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar
The traditional Zealandian Calendar is a lunisolar calendar which lists days months and years according to astronomical phenomenon and observations. Although modern day Zealandia uses the Gregorian Calendar to ease international trade and alignment with the rest of the world, the Zealandian calendar governs national holidays and when Zealandia celebrates and transfers to the New Year. Although in business, the new year is observed on January 1st, in almost every other aspect of life, the new year is observed and celebrated on the first new moon after the winter solstice (June19-21). The Zealandian Calendar is divided into 354 Days with 12 months each. Each month has between 29 and 30 days. Months start on the new Moon and end on the following new moon. To keep months in alignment, a intercalary leap month is added every 2-3 years to keep the lunar cycles and months on track with the seasons. This also keeps the lunar cycles in line with the solar tropical year. The months in the Zealandian Calendar alternate between 29 and 30 days. There are 6 months with 29 days and 6 months with 30 days. Month Names The names of the Zealandian calendar's months are named after various signs of the Zealandian Zodiac. The Zealandian Zodiac does not line up with the lunar calendar, and is instead a rough estimation of the constellations from a Zealandian perspective visible during each month. Instead of names like the gregorian calendar, months are named after animals important to ancient Zealandians. # Goat # Falcon # Dragon # Bat # Chicken # Shark # Lizard # Owl # Pheasant # Parrot # Seal # Fish Annual Zodiac In addition to month-naming, years also correspond to the Zealandian Zodiac. Each year is associated with a animal, which is the same zodiac used to name the months. Below is a list of the Zodiac with their associated years. # Goat: 1992, 2004, 2016 # Falcon: 1993, 2005, 2017 # Dragon: 1994, 2006, 2018 # Parrot: 1995, 2007, 2019 # Chicken: 1996, 2008, 2020 # Shark: 1997, 2009, 2021 # Lizard: 1998, 2010, 2022 # Owl: 1999, 2011, 2023 # Pheasant: 2000, 2012, 2024 # Bat: 2001, 2013, 2025 # Seal: 2002, 2014, 2026 # Fish: 2003, 2015, 2027 Zealandian Federal Holidays (Gregorian Calendar) # New Year: First New moon after the winter solstice: July 2nd in 2019, June 21 in 2020. # Victory Day: September 2nd # Vernal Equinox: September 19 or 20 or 21 (one of the listed days, as it may vary) # Day of the Forest: First Full moon after the Vernal Equinox. # Summer Solstice: December 19 or 20 or 21 # Christmas: December 25 # Festival of Summer: 4th full moon after the vernal equinox. (Usually beginning of January) # Easter: A Sunday in March to April. # Autumnal Equinox: March 19 or 20 or 21 # Day of the Sea: First full moon after the Autumnal Equinox # ANZAC Day: April 25 # President's Day: May 3 # Armed Forces Day: May 22 # Winter Solstice: June 19 or 20 or 21 Each holiday listed is a national holiday in Zealandia. All government workers receive paid days off work on these days, and many companies give workers paid holidays on such days as well.